


Merry Christmas

by Siahposh



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fanart, I loved Anthony, It still Hurts, M/M, Mamahub understand me, Romance, Team Dominic, Team Elias, asddhdyufhjd!, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siahposh/pseuds/Siahposh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s Christmas...and He`s alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It`s the Christmas Time,that time of the year everybody wants to Spend with their loved ones or family,but some of us are alone,some at work and some suffering alone

__

_" We`re all fine...I`m doing like always,trying to Control the City,Dealing with those bastards who sold us to Dominic,looking for some new Business with other Groups,Dealing with John and Harold...Guess what?last night Harold Called me,we had a nice Chat about Christmas and etc and he invited me for Dinner,he said John gonna cook,I refused It`s very obvious that it`s their First Christmas night...He sounds very Happy...remember our First Anthony?that lovely nice Home we found in the Beach?Abounded and that very Old Wine Bottle we`ve found in that Cupboard,I still remember you Singing after 3Glass of that and God what a Night...so I said Thanks and refused...I know it sucks to be Alone in Christmas Night but i`m not alone,you`re here...I still can smell your Cologne I`ve bought for you last Christmas...Clive Christian,you always loved that don`t you?oh Anthony...Things are very Complicated here...I don`t know who to Trust and who to Shoot anymore...Bruce really Helps he found those Bastards,he managing my Accounts and He also found someone new as my Body Guard,I just wanna shoot him for that but I have no other choice do I?Anthony...oh Anthony how much I`ve missed you...i`m sure you`re fine and Happy and in Peace now,well...I`m happy...I can`t wait to Join you in Heaven and don`t Arguing with me,there is no Hell for you,you`ll definitely in Heaven for being such an Angel...kind and Innocent...Anthony..."_

He swallowed Hard and smiled

\- Merry Christmas my Friend!

_\- Merry Christmas Boss..._

 


End file.
